El Noveno
El Noveno (The Ninth ''in English) is an American CAW announcer and wrestler of Mexican heritage currently signed to A.W.A.C., where he primarily works as both as an announcer and wrestler. Noveno is also signed to EWWE, RCWE, and AIR, as well as other CAW leagues, and was also formerly signed to CXWI and OCBF. El Noveno's name is commonly mispronounced by commentators (especially in COH). His name is correctly pronounced "NO-VEE-NO". A.W.A.C. Career (2013 - Present) '''Debut And Early Career' El Noveno made his debut as a commentator on A.W.A.C.'s first CPV, In Your House: Yes or Yes, which was also A.W.A.C.'s first-ever show on YouTube. From then on, he commentated for every match except on Anarchy Episode 6, where Bane took his place. This was due to the fact he was booked in a 6-Man Tag Team main event, where he teamed with Shadow The Hedgehog and Skull against Cell, Sasquatch and Vega. Noveno's official in-ring debut came when he was entrant #1 at the Royal Crumble. He was eliminated by Vega. After the Crumble, Noveno was embroiled in a fued with Azkadellia and the EWWE Invasion. On Anarchy Episode 11, he defeated Cell in a singles match with the Hell Razor. On Anarchy Episode 12, El Noveno lost to his friend and CXWI Heavyweight Champion, Austin Juhasz, when Juhasz pinned him with the Death Warrant. After the match, Noveno then called Raven out and proposed to her. Raven said "Yes". At A.W.A.C. Anarchy Rulz, El Noveno faced a mystery opponent hand-picked by Azkadellia. It turned out it was none other than Bray Wyatt. Ultimately, Noveno got the win by pinning Wyatt with the Noveno-Sault. On Anarchy Episode 13, El Noveno and Raven finally tied the knot and got married. Shortly thereafter, EWWE's Invasion of A.W.A.C. quietly faded away. At A.W.A.C.'s next CPV, Smashlash, El Noveno teamed with Austin Juhasz and successfully defeated Evolution (HHH/Randy Orton/Batista) in a 2-On-3 NoDQ Handicap Match. On Anarchy Episode 15, he was defeated by Dean Ambrose. After the match, Kane attacked him and tombstoned him on the steel steps through the announce table. At Summer Slamboree, El Noveno challenged Cell for Cell's A.W.A.C. World Heavyweight Championship, but was unsuccessful when he pinned Noveno following the Cell Destructor (Sheerdrop Powerbomb) Pursuit Of The A.W.A.C. Heavyweight Championship On February 15th, A.W.A.C. returned from a long hiatus with the Royal Crumble. The first match of the night saw an I Quit Match between Austin Juhasz and El Noveno. Austin won when he repeatedly hit the Death Warrant (Tiger Driver '91) on Noveno, causing the referee to stop the match. As per stipulation, Noveno was the #1 entrant in the Royal Crumble main event. Noveno successfully won the match by last eliminating Eddie Kingston. As he was celebrating, The Authority's Triple H and Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley announced that the match was actually a 31-Man Crumble. Revy, the A.W.A.C. Women's Champion, then came out as the 31st entrant and ferociously attacked Noveno. As she brutalised him and knocked him out, the lights went out and Raven made her return after 7 months away from the company. Raven triumphantly attacked Revy and left the ring. Noveno finally got up and threw Revy over the top rope to win the Royal Crumble for real. After the match, Raven and Noveno reconciled as the show went off the air. On A.W.A.C. Anarchy #17, El Noveno defeated Seth Rollins. On Anarchy 18, Noveno teamed with Dean Ambrose and defeated Rollins and Cell in a Hardcore Tag Team Match. After the match, Cell powerbombed Noveno on a chair, but suddenly the lights went out and Bray Wyatt returned and gave Cell the Sister Abigail. On Anarchy #19, El Noveno asked Bray why he helped him on the last episode, and Bray replied that The Authority has caused chaos around A.W.A.C., when it should have been him doing it. Later the night, Bray defeated Kane in the NoDQ main event. After the match, Kane attacked Bray, but Noveno ran down and helped Bray out. Noveno then said that Bray was right, and asked if he could join him. Bray then bloodied Noveno, giving him chair shot after chair shot and finally a Sister Abigail, completing his initiation into a newly-reincarnated Wyatt Family. On Anarchy #20, Kane VS. El Noveno ended in a DQ when Noveno hit Kane with a steel chair. It has been confirmed that at Souled In, El Noveno will team with Bray Wyatt to face Seth Rollins and the A.W.A.C. World Champion Cell. At A.W.A.C. Souled In. Noveno pinned Seth Rollins in their tag team main event match. As of February 18th 2017, recently on an episode of A.W.A.C. Anarchy on the road to Anarchy Rulz 2, Roman Reigns attacked El Noveno after a match. On Anarchy #30, Noveno beat Roman Reigns in a Falls Count Anywhere Match. On Anarchy #32, El Noveno defeating debuting wrestler Rabid in an Extreme Rules. After the match, both men were assaulted by Roman Reigns and A.W.A.C. World Champion Cell. Shortly afterwards, Booster Gold won a 6-Way Interpromotional Ladder Match for a briefcase, but no one knew what was inside. On Anarchy #33, Cell attacked Booster Gold during his entrance, before cutting a promo saying that he injured Booster's partner Matthew Santoro and A.W.A.C. COO Triple H awarded the briefcase to Cell. Cell then announced that inside the briefcase was the CAW Interpromotional Championship, a title belt created by NCA for the purpose of defending it in any CAW league. A.W.A.C. World Heavyweight Champion In light of these recent events, the A.W.A.C. Board Of Directors sanctioned Cell VS. El Noveno for the CAW Interpromotional Title at Summer Slamboree. At Summer Slamboree, El Noveno successfully won the title. On the go-home show before Anarchy Rulz 2, El Noveno cut a promo about how he will become the new A.W.A.C. World Heavyweight Champion and destroy The Authority. Noveno also said he would defend his CAW Interpromotional Title VS. anyone from any CAW league (Noveno name-dropping SCAW, CXWI and COH in his promo). In addition, Noveno also wagered his CAW Interpromotional Title, thus making the match at Anarchy Rulz 2 a "Winner Take All" Double Title Match.. Ironically, The Authority (Cell/HHH/Roman Reigns) came out afterwards and the show ended with an intense stare-down between Noveno and Cell. At Anarchy Rulz 2, El Noveno defeated Cell to retain his CAW Interpromotional Championship and win the A.W.A.C. World Heavyweight Championship for the first time in his career and becoming a double champion for the second time in his career. On Anarchy #36, El Noveno issued an open challenge against anyone not currently signed to A.W.A.C. (before the show). The challenge was answered by Metallo. Noveno eventually defeated Metallo with the Gold Cutter, but after the match, Booster Gold attacked Noveno and hit him with the A.W.A.C. World Title, effectively turning Booster Gold heel for the first time in his A.W.A.C. career. On Anarchy #37, Noveno lost the CAW Interpromotional Championship to Smokey. OCBF Career (2014 - 2017) Early Career And Feud With Bray Wyatt El Noveno debuted for OCBF in early 2014. His first match for the company was against Vegeta. He was unsuccessful in winning, but was noted down as a force to be reckoned with. From there, Noveno was quickly involved in a heated, personal storyline with Bray Wyatt. It was during this rivalry on an episode of Battlestars where we won his first-ever CAW title, the OCBF Extreme Championship. He defended for a couple weeks before losing it to Bobby Roode. The Wyatt/Noveno rivalry ended at OCBF Extreme Justice, where he finally defeated Wyatt in an Extreme Rules Match. After the match, he threw Wyatt set inside a car and set it on fire. Double Champion Once that feud was over, El Noveno had some matches with the likes of Ichigo Kurosaki, Trunks and Vincent. On an episode of OCBF Arena, he impressed Arena GM Bulma Briefs so much with his talent that Bulma decided to give him a qualifying match for the OCBF Championship Elimination Chamber. On the following Arena episode, El Noveno successfully qualified for the match. At OCBF Chamber Of Horrors 3, El Noveno last eliminated Vegeta after a Noveno-Sault off the chamber pod, which landed him his first-ever CAW World Title, the OCBF Championship. On Arena #51, he successfully defended his OCBF Title VS. Bobby Roode. In December, at the War Of Kings 2014 CPV, El Noveno defeated Kane and Booster Gold in a Triple Threat Extreme Rules Match to become a double champion. He successfully defended his OCBF Championship while also winning Kane's Interdimensional Title, thus making him a double champion for the first time in his career. On Arena Episode 52, El Noveno teamed with Deadpool and successfully defeated Preston Pearce and Lobo in a Tag Team Match. On the following episode, Battlestars #25, El Noveno lost a non-title Champion VS. Champion Match VS. the OCBF Multiverse Champion Broly. On Arena Episode 53, El Noveno defeated Yami Bakura in a Bloody Splinter Match (basically a First Blood Tables Match) to retain his OCBF Championship by hitting him with the 9-2-5 through the announce table. After the match, Kane ran in and gave Noveno a Chokeslam, before superplexing him through a burning table. At OCBF Ragnarok 2, it was announced that El Noveno would be competing twice. Firstly, he would be defending his Interdimensional Title VS. Kane in a Tables Match. Secondly, he would be competing in the main event and defend his OCBF Championship (along with Broly's OCBF Multiverse Championship) in a 6-Man Pinfall/Submission Battle Royal, where the last 2 men will compete in a Ladder Match. The match consists of El Noveno, Broly, Austin Juhasz, Arsenal, Triple H and Seth Rollins. When Ragnarok 2 came around, El Noveno competed twice. The first time, he beat Kane in a Flaming Tables Match to retain his OCBF Interdimensional Championship. The second time, in the Ultimate 6-Way main event, he was eliminated by eventual winner Austin Juhasz. With Noveno's loss, he is no longer the OCBF Champion, however, he is still the Interdimensional Champion. Later Career And Depature Recently, on OCBF Inferno (OCBF's HEAT-type show), El Noveno successfully defended his Interdimensional Title in a Red Surrender Match (First Blood Submission Match) VS. Ultimate John Cena. After the match, Arsenal came out and challenged Noveno for the ID Title at OCBF Unleashed. Noveno accepted. At OCBF Unleashed, El Noveno lost the Interdimensional Title when Arsenal made him submit to the Bow String (Kneeling Inverted Sharpshooter). At OCBF Extreme Justice 2016, Arsenal defeated El Noveno to retain the Interdimensional Title On Arena 56, OCBF's 1st show using WWE 2K16, El Noveno participated in a Fatal-4-Way Match, along with Sting, Ichigo Kurosaki and Robin. The match was won by Sting. As of February 18th 2017, Noveno lost to Bobby Roode in Singles Match Noveno had requested, and on a recent episode of Inferno, El Noveno won via DQ against Deathstroke after Red Hood gave Noveno the RHKO (RKO). At Chamber of Horrors 2017 (Using WWE 2K17), Noveno was pinned by Deathstroke in a Triple Threat Match including Red Hood. On Arena 62, Noveno defeated Vegeta in the opening match. Afterwards, in a requested match, El Noveno lost a match to Austin Juhasz. As per the stipulation, Noveno had to leave OCBF. CXWI Career (2014 - 2015) YTA Season 5 El Noveno made his debut for CXWI as part of the YTA (Young Talent Association) Season 5. He made it past the 1st set in 4th place on points, allowing him to advance to the 2nd set. Noveno has Hitmonchan as his pro. In the 2nd set, El Noveno also faired well, thus allowing him to advance to the 3rd Set. During Episode 3 of the 3rd Set, he was set to face Brandon Wolfe and his pro Mewtwo X, but during the entrances, Noveno was brutally attacked by Preston Pearce, now going by his old name, Myst Motone. On Episode 4 of the 3rd Set, El Noveno tagged with his pro Hitmonchan and Noveno pinned Vince Ford, who tagged with his rookie Royce Summers. This win earned Noveno 8 points. After the match, Myst Motone assaulted Noveno and Hitmonchan with a trash can, however, fellow YTA rookie Brandon Wolfe came out and threw Myst off the stage. About 2 weeks later, the YTA results showed that El Noveno came out on top with 120 points. At CXWI Golden Ambitions 6, he will face Brandon Wolfe and Billy Bowers in a Triple Threat T-Bone Rules (Kinda like ROH's Pure Wrestling Rules) Match. The winner will get a guaranteed CXWI contract. On February 26th, at CXWI Golden Ambitions 6, Brandon Wolfe won the match and secured himself a CXWI contract. It was only several months later that, after a lengthy reign with the CXWI Tag Team Titles with Gregory Andrews, Brandon left CXWI due to poor booking decisions. In April 2015, it was announced by then-CXWI COO Commander John Shepard that El Noveno's contract with CXWI will not be signed due to "unsportsmanlike conduct" and "behaviour problems" from Noveno towards the company. Due to this incident, El Noveno himself has since claimed that CXWI "has lost a star in the making" and has furiously denied any allegations of having an ego or going into business from himself. Possible Return (2017 - Present) As of February 18th 2017, El Noveno has tried many times to get back into CXWI, but all times have proven unsuccessful. One time, Noveno was once threatened with a lawsuit from CXWI Management. As a result, Noveno has gone silent, but still, he maintains that he will "get back into CXWI or legitimately die trying." As of October 5th 2017, 3 men left CXWI due to problems with booking and communication: John Blackos, former CXWI All-Star Champion Max Muller and CXWI mainstay Ben Hopkins. This exodus of talent has led to El Noveno becoming more vocal (albeit less aggressively and more calmly) about how he could get rid of these booking and communication problems, and has even led him to ask CXWI owner Elliot May to come back to CXWI once again and have a second chance. Elliot has yet to answer Noveno's message. On December 18th 2017, despite all the controversy and people leaving, CXWI did indeed return with their World Tour show, starting in Ottawa, Ontario, Canada. Their next World Tour show was held in Guadalajara, Mexico. Despite taking place in his home country, Noveno did not appear. It is still uncertain if he will make his return at future shows and events given his past-feelings towards the company. However, on The Night of Champions show in Rio De Janerio Brazil, El Noveno would make his return to CXWI as Brandon Wolfe tag team partner to take on The Galactic Goliaths for the Tag Team Titles in which they were victorious. COH Career (2015 - Present) After 1 year away, El Noveno returned to COH on the COH Draft Show, answering old friend Brandon Wolfe's challenge. Noveno was unsuccessful in winning. Also, as a result of the draft, El Noveno was drafted to COH Battleground. At COH Battleground #49, El Noveno challenged for Ultimate Nitro's COH Internet Championship, but failed to win the title. On COH Battleground #51, Noveno lost to the debuting Psycho Scorpion. On COH Battleground #52 - "Lucha Battleground", El Noveno teamed up with Donavan Rucker and won against the Psycho Dragons. On COH Battleground #53, El Noveno faced the newly-returned Rockstone, but the match was thrown out when Johnny Thunder got involved and attacked both men. Donovan Rucker tried to help Noveno out, but was squashed by the Psycho Dragons on the ramp and Rucker got hit with a chair in the process. At the COH Outbreak 3 CPV, Psycho Dragons won against them in a Steel Cage Match. On the following Battleground, Noveno and Rucker got some payback by beating them in a Tornado Tag Team Match, seemingly ending the feud with 2 wins to 1. On COH Battleground #57, El Noveno and Donovan Rucker (With manager Rockstone) won a tag team match VS. the group known as Thunder's Children (Tyler Richards/Calvin Barks-A-Lot manager Johnny Thunder) At COH When Worlds Collide, Thunder Children defeated Noveno/Rucker/Rockstone in a 6-Man Elimination Tag Team Match. On Battleground #58, Noveno and Rucker, now known as the Banjo & Burrito Express, defeated Ray Dudley and John Blackos in the Tag Team Match. On Battleground #59, El Noveno lost to Jay Krack. As of February 18th 2017, in COH, El Noveno has since turned heel on Donovan Rucker and formed a new tag team with Firestar Hart. They are known as "Golden Ambition". On Battleground #72, El Noveno was last eliminated by Firestar Hart in a COH Internet Title #1 Contenders Battle Royal. On Battleground #74, Noveno was defeated by Rockstone in what was heralded as Noveno's last match in COH by commentary. However, Noveno talked to COH owner Travis Sparks and was informed that Noveno will indeed by staying with COH, and commentary was just joking around. The Losing Streak Continues As of August 17th 2017, El Noveno has not appeared on CPH CPVs or on Battleground. The explanation is because of technical difficulties and errors delaying any future COH shows being made. As of December 6th 2017, Noveno was been booked for the next Battleground episode in a Fatal-4-Way Match for a spot in the Money In The Bank Ladder Match at COH Ultimate Glory. On Battleground #78, Noveno lost that match. Moreover, Noveno's loss updates his COH win-loss record to 4-9. NCA/NWA CAW Career (2016 - Present Day?) NCA Career (2016 - 2017) El Noveno has wrestled in many other CAW leagues, most notably debuting for NCA (Next CAW Alliance) in late 2016. Noveno lost his tryout match with "Dashing" Dick Grayson. However, he impressed NCA officials enough to sign him to a contract. At NCA CAW Kingdom, Noveno unsuccessfully challenged for Booster Gold's Coast 2 Coast Title. On one of the episodes on the road to NCA CAW Cade IV, El Noveno defeated Johnny Lawrence. On June 3rd 2017, NCA closed its doors after 7 years. However, co-owner Joseph Nomak, being a big fan of El Noveno, has personally asked him (as well as others) if NCA should continue and Noveno said "yes". On August 5th 2017, NCA indeed did return to YouTube. A short time later, NCA announced that the return would be short-lived and they would upload the last few matches in the near-future, all but confirming the closing of the company. As of October 5th 2017, Joseph Nomak has suggested ideas of rebooting NCA with El Noveno as a writer, as well as wrestling for the CAW league. NCA..... again? (2018 - Present Day ?) On December 6th 2017, El Noveno was been penciled in for an off-shoot CAW league of NCA called NWA CAW created by Joseph Nomak. Their first show is scheduled to be held in Janaury 2018. Hoever, adding to the mix of weird off-again-on-again stuff, on January 9th 2018, Joseph Nomak posted a video on NCA's official YouTube page stating they will indeed return, announcing a tag team match between Terrance & Phillip VS. Largo (Luigi Largo/Pavi Largo). WXCW (World Xtravaganza CAW Wrestling)/AIR (An Instant Revolution) (February 2017 - Present Day) WXCW Career (February 2017 - August 2017) In February 2017, El Noveno made his debut for Daniel Foolhardy's WXCW, defeating Super Delgado in his debut, then defeating Christian Gibson in his second match. On WXCW Nitro #11, Noveno defeated Apollo. At Kings Landing, Noveno made it to the Final Four of the Kings Landing Match before being Eliminated by Owner Daniel Foolhardy. On WXCW Nitro #12, Noveno lost to Vic Pryce, ending his 3-0 winning streak. On WXCW Nitro #13, Noveno defeated Akira Sakamoto and Sky Shaffer in a #1 Contenders Triple Threat Match for the WXCW Elite Championship at WXCW Eternal Immortality. On WXCW Nitro #14, Noveno teamed with Lars in a Tag Team Match and they defeated Elite Champion Wayne Hart and Sin. At WXCW Eternal Immortality's pre-show, Wayne Hart defeated El Noveno to retain the WXCW Elite Championship. On April 9th 2017, WXCW changed its name to AIR (An Instant Revolution) and held a draft, splitting its roster into 2 brands: Riot and Defiance. El Noveno was drafted to Riot. On Riot #2, Noveno called out AIR-Bourne Champion (Previously known as the Elite Championship) Wayne Hart. Noveno wagered his career VS. Hart's title in an Extreme Rules Match for the next CPV, Emergence For Insurgence. Hart accepted and attacked Noveno after his promo. On Riot #3, El Noveno defeated Mr. Amazing and after the match, Wayne Hart attacked Noveno. At Emergence of Insurgence, Noveno defeated Wayne Hart for the AIR-Bourne Championship after raking Hart's eyes and hitting him with the Hell Razor. As per the match stipulation, Noveno kept his career and also won the AIR-Bourne Title. On Riot #4, El Noveno cut a promo explaining his heelish actions and blaming owner Daniel Foolhardy for doing nothing with AIR and calling him "pathetic". The promo ended with Noveno issuing an open challenge for his AIR-Bourne Championship on Riot #5. On Riot #5, Sky Shaffer accepted the challenge defeating Noveno, but due to loss of contractual paper work Shaffer had to relinquish the belt back to Noveno. However, GM Sir Jack Wellington booked Noveno and Shaffer in a Ladder Match at the next AIR CPV Space Slam. At Space Slam, Noveno successfully retained his AIR-Bourne Championship. On Riot #7, El Noveno cut another promo stating that he is still not content with owner Daniel Foolhardy shoving him aside in favour of others like Vic Pryce and Adam Lowdren. In protest, El Noveno joined the heel stable Killjoy. On August 17th 2017, AIR Owner Daniel Foolhardy announced AIR was now closing due to more important life issues out of character. Daniel went on to thank those who made WXCW/AIR great, including El Noveno. The Return Of AIR (2018 - Present) On December 26th 2017, Daniel posted on YouTube a video stating that AIR will return on January 10th 2018. 2 days later the full card was revealed. El Noveno will defend his AIR-Bourne Title VS. Dean Carter. At High Rise To High Class 2018, Dean defeated Noveno, bringing an end to his 5-month long title reign. On AIR Wartorn #5, Noveno (accompanied by Killjoy's Brent Duke) defeated Carter 2-0 in a 2/3 Falls Match to regain the AIR AIR-Bourne Championship, making him a 2-time champion. On AIR Wartorn #7, Noveno began his open challenge for the AIR-Bourne Championship agaisnt Local Talents in which successfully defended his AIR-Bourne Title against Local Talent Grant Grayson and On AIR Wartorn #8 where Noveno again successfully defended his AIR-Bourne Title against Local Talent North Orion. At Ignite The Revolution Noveno challenged anyone in the Indy CAW circut and it was accepted by STW Original Bullet Tyson, however the match had not started, and it was thrown out when Noveno beat down Bullet Tyson. At Eternal Immortality II, Noveno retained his AIR-Bourne title against Tyson via the Noveno Escape. However later that night Daniel Foolhardy beat Killjoy Leader Rabid, which effectively ended the Killjoy. Other CAW Leagues WFWF El Noveno appeared for Dino Winwood's WFWF (Well Fans. We're Fucked) as part of Tuff Nuff 2. He did not fair well in most of his matches and ultimately, did not get signed. However, El Noveno has made it clear as he intends to enter Tuff Nuff 4 in 2018. WIWA On February 7th 2017, El Noveno also made his debut for Joseph Steelflex's WIWA, defeating Sophia. On March 30th 2017, again wrestling for WIWA, Noveno defeated The Dark Queen to win the WIWA Hardcore Championship. On July 16th 2017, Noveno lost the Hardcore Title to Cyborg in an Intergender Elimination Chamber Match. The match also included Raven, Blue Monster Lady, Green Ranger and Storm. On August 15th 2017, El Noveno defeated Storm in a Singles Match. On September 10th 2017, El Noveno defeated She-Hulk to win the WIWA Intercontinental Championship. On January 21st 2018, Harley Quinn defeated Noveno in a non-title Extreme Rules Match. EWWE El Noveno has also wrestled for EWWE, appearing on the Awakening brand and winning his 6-Man Tag Team debut match alongside The Titans (Beast Boy/Cyborg). Noveno is currently in a rivalry with Chris Reznor. RCWE El Noveno is also currently signed to RCWE, appearing in the RCWE Tournament and doing surprisingly well, beating Daredevil in Round 1 and beating Alistor Morgan in Round 2, before reaching the Quarter-Finals and being defeated by Giant Gonzalez. On Afterburn 8, El Noveno answered Riku's Open Challenge for the Internet Championship at Adrenaline Rush. On Friday Night Fights #61, El Noveno defeated Sheldon Cooper, further cementing his challenge to Riku. The following week on Afterburn #9, El Noveno defeated Sora, pinning him with the Noveno-Sault. Personal Life, Trivia *El Noveno is currently married to Raven. *El Noveno's attire of black, grey and gold was inspired by the anime, ''Yu-Gi-Oh, ''even going down to the Millennium Eye design on his mask. *El Noveno is a fan of all types of music, but mostly rap, hip-pop, rock, metal, dubstep and anything from the 1980s (mostly hard rock and synthwave). *El Noveno does not smoke, drink or do drugs. *El Noveno got his name because he wanted to carry on his father's legacy. *Both in and out of CAW, El Noveno is good friends with NCA co-creators and commentators Justin Reed and Joseph Nomak, and is also close personal friends with EWWE's Alistor Morgan and "Mr. Amazing" Devante Wright. In Wrestling Finishers *Hell Razor (Emerald Flowsion) *Noveno-Sault (Corkscrew Moonsault) *Noveno Escape (Crossface) *9-2-5 (Death Valley Driver) (Signature move in A.W.A.C.) * Gold Cutter (Regal Cutter) (CXWI Only, signature move in A.W.A.C.) Signatures *Spinning Wheel Kick *Dragon Whip *Reverse-Rana *Daniel Bryan-Style Kneeling Kick Combo *Rolling Elbow (Used as a tribute to Chris Hero/Mitsuharu Misawa) *El Generico (Running Corner Big Boot) *Asai Moonsault *Double Underhook Backbreaker *Running Corner Facewash *Diving Thrust Kick *SMS (Surrender My Serenity) (Sling Blade) *Triple Vertical Suplex (Used as a tribute to Eddie Guerrero) *Frog Splash (Uses as a tribute to Eddie Guerrero) *Slingshot Corkscrew Plancha To The Outside *Dragon Suplex Nicknames *The Ultraviolent Show Off *The Submission Supernova *The (Self-Proclaimed) Ninth Wonder Of The World Managers *Raven * Hitmonchan * Killjoy (Rabid/Brent Duke/Aiden Langley/Austin Demented/Diana Foolhardy) Career Highlights * OCBF **OCBF Champion (1x) ** OCBF Interdimensional Champion (1x) **OCBF Extreme Champion (1x) * A.W.A.C. ** A.W.A.C. World Heavyweight Champion (1x, current) ** CAW Interpromotional Champion (1x) ** A.W.A.C. Royal Crumble Winner (2015) * WIWA ** WIWA Intercontinental Champion (1x, current) ** WIWA Hardcore Champion (1x) * AIR ** AIR-Bourne Champion (2x, current) Entrance Themes # Pendulum - "Watercolour" (1st in A.W.A.C.,1st in CXWI, 1st overall) # Cauterize - "Closer" (1st in RCWE, 1st in OCBF, 2nd in A.W.A.C., 2nd overall) # Rob Zombie - "Feel So Numb (RC99 Edit)" (1st in AIR, 2nd in OCBF, 3rd overall) # BoySetsFire - "Last Year's Nest (OTE Edit)" (3rd in A.W.A.C., 4th overall) External Links *http://www.youtube.com/user/RazorChampion99 - El Noveno and A.W.A.C.'s Official YT Page *https://twitter.com/OneTrueNoveno - El Noveno's Official Twitter Page